


The Stray

by wintersrose



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Tooth Rotting Fluff, super fluff, they adopt a stray puppy, with some sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: Villanelle is outside the cabin she and Eve have been living in the past month in Alaska, and hears a strange noise. What could thar noise be?





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I’m getting back into fic writing and will be adding more chapters to this!! I know it says complete but it’s not.

Villanelle was bored out of her mind. She didn’t imagine that being normal was actually boring, but here she was with nothing to do. It’s been a month since she and Eve left Rome for Alaska. It was her plan all along and somehow she managed to convince Eve to come with her, and live a “normal” life. Watching movies together, sleeping together, Villanelle cooking and Eve being her taste tester. It was everything Villanelle wanted and more. Except the not having a job part. Villanelle quit working for the Twelve as soon as she left Rome. She realized that if she had wanted this “normal” life, then she would need to well, no longer be an assassin.  
  
It was a difficult transition for her in the past month they’ve been in Alaska. Villanelle caught herself thinking about her old life from time to time, almost missing it. The sheer excitement she used to get whenever she got a new assignment, and then the build up of plotting how she would kill the person in her assignment. It was a thrill for her, and one of the only real “feelings” she experienced. Until Eve came along. Villanelle distinctly remembered having similar feelings when she first saw Eve to the ones she felt for Anna. She knew that Eve was different though, she couldn’t figure out why.  
Villanelle’s thoughts were broken when she heard a small yelp from the distance of the cabin she and Eve were staying in. It was a weird yelp, something that Villanelle would’ve imagined had come from someone who had been slapped. That’s just where her mind went. Villanelle put the tea she was drinking down on the little side table that was next to her, got off the cabin’s wooden bench and went to go investigate the noise.  
  
Since everything was so spread out in the area of Alaska that they chose to live in, there weren’t many other cabins near them. Villanelle was confused as to what made that noise. It couldn’t have been any of their neighbors, especially because the closest was a mile away. They didn’t really have much intense wildlife like bears although on the rare occasion a bear would try and eat their garbage. It certainly wasn’t a squirrel because squirrel’s didn’t yelp.  
  
Villanelle got closer to the source of the sound, and drew out her knife that she still kept on her. It was better to be safe than sorry. The thing made another yelp and as Villanelle moved forward, she saw the thing’s end. This little fluffy tail. She couldn’t see the start of the creature, but realized it must have been a dog of some sorts. She approached it as quietly as she could, putting her knife away as she realized that she wasn’t in danger, and knelt down next to the tail. Villanelle reached out her hand to the other end of the tail, and the dog jumped, causing Villanelle to jump.  
  
“What are you doing here, little one?” Villanelle saw the dog in its entirety, and realized it was just a puppy. Something stirred in her heart, a strange sort of affection that she hadn’t really felt towards an animal before. The puppy started to run around in circles, its tongue hanging out while it tried jumping on Villanelle. It whined, trying to get Villanelle to pick it up.  
  
“Do you belong to anyone?” Villanelle asked, knowing very well the puppy couldn’t talk back to her. The puppy just stood there, staring back at Villanelle. Villanelle tried to search the puppy for some sort of identification, but found nothing.  
  
“I guess you’re a stray, kind of like me. I don’t have anyone, apparently most of my family are dead according to Konstantin. I really only have Eve.” Villanelle sat down on the grass, the puppy waddling over to her. Then it crawled up onto Villanelle’s lap, and laid its head on her leg. Villanelle let out a sigh.  
  
“Alright. I guess you’re coming with me. Maybe Eve will be happy that we have a new friend! After all, what’s more normal than bringing home a stray puppy?” Villanelle said to the puppy, who was now wagging its tail and smiling up at Villanelle. Villanelle could feel her insides melt. She hated that feeling. The puppy wiggled as Villanelle tried to bring it back to the cabin, but she wouldn’t let it escape. Eve was inside reading a book, and Villanelle tried hiding the puppy in her big plush pink sweater that she was wearing.  
  
Eve noticed that Villanelle had come back inside, and saw the lump in Villanelle’s sweater. Eve was suddenly curious as to what Villanelle was hiding. Their life together in Alaska had been anything but normal for Eve, as living with your ex-arch nemesis was never normal to begin with.  
“Villanelle, what’s in your sweater?” Eve asked, looking up from her book. Villanelle gave her an innocent shrug.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Villanelle loved this game that they played, the Guessing Game she called it.  
  
“You know what I’m talking about. I can see that lump in your sweater or did you suddenly become pregnant and hid it from me without me knowing?” Eve quipped. She knew that was definitely not the answer, but she always had to go with the extreme for Villanelle.  
  
“As if! You know I don’t do that. Plus you’re the only woman in my life”. Villanelle smiled.  
“Okay I showed you Clueless once and now you can’t stop saying “as if”. I regret that decision”.  
  
“As if you do!” Villanelle joked.  
  
“Seriously, what are you hiding?” Eve wasn’t playing around anymore. Whatever Villanelle had in her sweater started to move, and Eve didn’t like that. Villanelle slowly unzipped her sweater, and pulled out a puppy.  
  
“SURPRISE! We have a puppy!” Villanelle’s grin was so big but Eve wasn’t paying attention because she was too busy paying attention to the new creature that was about to make an entire mess everywhere in their living room.


End file.
